Fallout kulturella referenser
Sidan listar alla kulturella referenser i det ursprungliga Fallout spelet. * Innehållet är inte beskrivna i detalj på denna sida. För detaljer, se respektive artiklar. * För kulturella referenser i andra Fallout spel, se "Kulturella referenser". * För en översikt av Fallout innehåll, se "Portal:Fallout". Doctor Who En av de slumpmässiga möten i öknen innebär att spelaren har hittat en blå telefonkiosk, om spelaren närmar sig, börjar en lampa på toppen att spinna och den börjar demoliseras. Detta är TARDIS, ett tids-resande fartyg från den brittiska TV-serien Doctor Who. Dune Mentats används för att höja Uppfattning och Intelligens. I Frank Herbert's Dune, ansågs Mentats som levande datorer som använde Spice för att öka deras medvetande. Godzilla I ett slumpmässigt möte, hittar du ett jättestort fotavtryck med en död kropp i den. Du kan hitta en Stealth Boy på den döda kroppen. Detta kan vara en hänvisning till Godzilla. Mad Max Mad Max, "The Road Warrior", har ett inflytande på hela Fallout-serien; framför allt sin hund och designen för läder jackan i Fallout, Fallout 2, och Fallout 3. Max i sin tur var påverkad av Harlan Ellison, i sina apokalyptiska noveller En pojke och hans hund och Eggsucker, och hans manus till serieromanen Vic and Blood. Ellison i sin tur var nästan säkert inte en progenitor, och på inget sätt den enda exponenten, en genre som Fallout-serien bevisar är levande. Pulp Fiction Precis utanför ingången till Valv 13 ligger ett lik. Undersöker du liket får du meddelandet: "Du ser Ed. Ed är död." ("You see Ed. Ed is dead"). Detta kan vara en hänvisning till meningen från Pulp Fiction's Gold Watch berättelse: "Zed är död." ("Zed is dead"). The Simpsons Inledningsfilmen till spelet visar en TV med varumärket Radiation King, som var namnet på Homers TV som han hade när han var en liten pojke. South Park Om Officern Kenny i Hub dör i strid, kommer en karaktär att utropa "De dödade Kenny! De jävlarna!" ("They killed Kenny! Those Bastards!") Soylent Green När Vault Dweller försöker utpressa Iguana Bob, kommer en av dialogalternativen att säga "Prime Choice Select är gjort av människor!!!! Det är gjort av folk!!!" ("Prime Choice Select is made of people!!!! It's made of people!!!".) Detta är en hänvisning till Charlton Hestons berömda mening från filmen ''Soylent Green'' TOOL I många byggnader i Fallout 1 och Fallout 2 finns affischer som faktiskt är Maynard från TOOL. Affischen är en del av skivomslaget från bandets andra album "Undertow" från 1994. They Live Bördaskapets soldater som följer med till muterade militärbaser kommer ibland att säga " I've come to kick ass and chew gum and I'm all out of gum", som är en mening Nada säger i filmen They Live, som också bland annat förekommer i Duke Nukem 3D. Planet of the Apes Meningen "I can't believe those bastards finally did it. Damn them all to hell." i Captain Maxson's Diary är slående lik Charlton Hestons berömda skrik ("We finally really did it... You Maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell!") från slutsvenen i filmen år 1968. utöka den. }} Kategori:Fallout Kategori:Kulturella referenser Kategori:Fallout stubs